falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Дженни Стал
|Семья = Лео Стал — брат Энди Стал — брат |Квесты = След в след |Карма = Добрая |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 40 Сопр. ядам: 15 Сопр. радиации: 6 |Навыки = Бартер: 49 Красноречие: 49 Лёгкое оружие: 47 |Уровень = 4 |Файл диалога = JennyStahl.txt |Актёр = Шери Элликер Нина Гогаева («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = JennyStahl }} Дженни Стал ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, житель Мегатонны, продавец еды и напитков в «Латунном Фонаре» на момент 2277 года. Описание Дженни родилась в Мегатонне в 2253 году, до того времени, когда вокруг поселения в кратере отстроили ограждения. Она росла вместе со своими родителями и братьями Энди и Лео. Со временем Дженни стала балансирующей силой между своими братьями. После смерти родителей Сталы младшие взяли ресторан «Латунный фонарь» себе и стали управлять им''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 78.. В прошлом Джерико пытался изнасиловать Дженни, но ему не удалось это сделать, и теперь Дженни старается держаться от него подальше. Сумев скрыть этот случай от большинства людей, Дженни старается держать Джерико на расстоянииТерминал МориартиFallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 68 и 362: «''Jericho: He has some dirt on the "Jenny incident." Perhaps you can use this on Jericho, too!». Теперь же, успевая торговать едой, Дженни также иногда засматриваться на Билли Крила, а он в свою очередь, на неё; именно поэтому Крил часто приходит в «Латунный фонарь» поесть. Распорядок дня Дженни проводит время с 6:00 за стойкой при входе в «Латунный фонарь». Обслуживая посетителей, она задерживается допоздна, уходя в ресторан в 22:00. Взяв что-либо из еды и напитков, Дженни присаживается на стул и отдыхает до часа ночи. Затем она отправляется спать в комнату, что находится под лестницей, ведущую на второй этаж. Отоспавшись до 6:00, Дженни сразу выступает на работу, вернувшись на рабочее место. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом ** Только в случае смерти Лео Стала *** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Дженни Квесты След в след • На вопрос Одинокого Путника, не видела ли Дженни его отца, она может расскажет историю, как они с братьями потеряли родителей, когда были совсем детьми, что им было тяжело, но они выкрутились. И добавит, что папа Путника к ним в «Фонарь» не заходил. Заметки * Она никогда не говорит ни о наркозависимости Лео, ни о ненависти Энди к Мегатонне. * В то время, как Энди говорит, что Лео является его младшим братом, Дженни утверждает, что Лео является старшим из братьев и говорит правду. * Во время сна Дженни произносит неразборчивые фразы, иногда ей снятся кошмары. * Даже находясь внутри «Латунного фонаря», она будет по-прежнему рекомендовать войти внутрь ресторана. * Со слов Маньи Сталы с востока. * Обитателям Мегатонны нравятся продукты, которые Дженни им продаёт. В частности они вкусную лапшу. * Из всех членов семьи Сталов обитателям Мегатонны больше всего Дженни. Если она погибнет, жители будут своё сожаление. * Проснувшись в шесть утра, Дженни не стремится выйти из ресторана и начнёт торговать продуктами прямо около своей кровати. Ожидание некоторого времени и/или выход из Мегатонны приведёт к её появлению на своём рабочем месте. * При первом посещении Мегатонны имеется шанс застать Джерико и Дженни за разговором, который они начнут вести около «Латунного фонаря». Несмотря на то, что бывший рейдер настойчиво предлагает начать их отношения с чистого листа, Дженни отстраняет его и говорит, что ничего, кроме еды, от неё не дождётся. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Примечания de:Jenny Stahl en:Jenny Stahl es:Jenny Stahl it:Jenny Stahl pl:Jenny Stahl uk:Дженні Стал Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Мегатонны Категория:Торговцы Fallout 3 Категория:Бармены Категория:Люди